Witness Protection
by Bougie-from-hell
Summary: Bella sees the death of a FBI Agent. His son Emmett is sent to protect her. Will love bloom in the small Michigan Cottage?
1. Why me?

I can't believe how this came to be. One day I'm walking down the street like everybody else and the next I'm seeing some guy get shot by a convicted mobster.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm your average 23 year old writer. Sadly I see one thing and now I'm sitting in an FBI interrogation room getting drilled like I'm a criminal.

"Since you've seen this we need to keep you safe until after the trial. We're putting you under an assumed identity and you will have one of our Agents with you. He will insure your safety." This guy never shut up the whole time drilling me on how I was going to be safe and until _AFTER_ the trial.

"I'm sorry but what about when the guy goes for an appeal? And then after that? I want to be safe from his goons seeking revenge too. I've seen the news every witness you have for this guy has either died or disappeared. How am I going to stay safe? And how are you going to keep me safe?" I was not going to die for doing the right thing.

"We've given our agent over $200,000 cash. He is to use it to keep both of you comfortable. He will take you to where ever he sees fit. Only the two of you will know your location. He will check in on a prepaid phone once every two weeks and is only to say three words, so there is no way that his calls can be traced. He is to take the battery out after each use, and thrown away. Do you think you will be safe now?" He was testing me I know and I had two more questions.

"How do you know that this guys isn't the rat?" I would ask my other after I got this answer.

"Because the man that you saw get shot was one of ours, the man that is to take care of you was his son. He is at the funeral now and afterwards will arrive to pick you up. Any other questions?"

He answered my question that I never got to ask. Asshole.

"Is he going to be some little pencil pusher like you? Cause if so I think I'll take my chances alone." I need to put in another question and insult him for taking my other question.

"I'll ignore the insult in light of stress. And the Agent was a linebacker in high school and college. That's the big guy in football." He smarted off. God I can't wait to get rid of this asshole. At least the guy that was supposed to keep me safe would look intimidating.

"Great, so how soon will he get here? I need to get away from you before I go crazy."

"He should get here in about 5 minutes."

"Thank god." I felt bad that his father died. I felt worse that I witnessed it. And worsted yet that I wanted him to hurry at his father's funeral. I hope that he would heal.

Just then I woman walked in. "Sir, Agent Cullen is here to pick up Miss Swan." She looked at me then handed me a small box. I opened it and found two rings. One a simple gold band and the other was three diamonds set in a gold band. They were an engagement and a wedding ring.

"Why do I need these? I'm not married." Then it hit me. "Agent Cullen is to play as my husband."It wasn't a question but a statement. I didn't like the thought of it either. It felt strange.

"Put on your rings and follow me." God Mr. bossy.

"Right."

I follow Agent dick face down the hall to the main office area(think NCIS work area). Standing in the middle of the room was a very tall very muscular man in a black suit. He had short curly brown hair and deep blue eyes. They made me want to cry because they were so sad.

"Agent Cullen, this is Miss Isabella Swan. She is to be your wife, here is your ring. The car is waiting for you outside."

"Well Sir that's one hell of a hello. Hello Miss Swan, it is a pleasure to meet you." When he spoke his voice was as sad as his eyes.

"I wish it was under better circumstances." In truth I think anybody with a heart would.

"Same here. Well my wife, we should probably head out to our new home."

"I agree, I might go insane if I am kept here much longer my husband." I had to admit this might be fun.

Off we went, we drove south out of New York until we saw a used car lot. We didn't say anything on the ride there for fear that there could be a microphone in the car. Once we got a new car though it was all conversation. We were in a Jeep Wrangler. It was a very nice vehicle and only a year old. We talked about our cover and he gave me my new idea. My new name was Isabella Elain McCarty. His was Emmett Michel McCarty. He decided that our first names were common enough to use so thankfully we wouldn't need to get used to new ones.

"So where are we heading/" I felt like I had a right to know, apparently not.

"It'll be safer if I don't tell you. Though you'll see the signs so, we're going to Michigan."


	2. The home away from home

EPOV

I was devastated by what had happened. I was trying not to cry. I was stronger than this. I don't show weakness. Weakness gets you nowhere. I saw pictures of the girl that witnessed my father's death. She was pretty, breath taking even. I had questions to ask her about what happened, but they had to wait for now.

We were in a new jeep paid for with cash on our way to my old family cottage. The cottage had been long forgotten by my father because it was apart of my mother's side. I knew it was safe because it was under my mother's maiden name which few people knew.

Pulling up I saw the little white cottage with blue trim. I loved my cottage. It was on Lake Walloon about fifteen minutes from Petoskey. The water was so clear that you could see the bottom of the lake without even straining your eyes. It was so clean that you could bath in the water, if you could take cold waters. On average Lake Walloon is 68-79 degrees in the summer. It is frozen most of the other times. Down the dock there was a speed boat and a fishing boat. I had keys to both, thankfully. My grandpa always claimed that there were never fish because he had never managed to catch any.

Unlocking the backdoor (door facing the road) I stepped into the kitchen with my suitcase in tow. Unlike Bella I had known that I would be traveling, lucky for her a female agent went by her apartment to pick up clothes for her. Bella fallowed behind me as I walked into the dinning/living room. The sleek wood floors were visible at the edges of the rug. A small dinner table that would sit four sat against wall, to the right was the living room. The living room had a big tan couch against the far wall. A sliding door that led to a small bedroom and a t.v. next to it was quaint. Across from the bedroom door was a big bay window and two recliners on each side. Under the window was wooden lock box that held all the fishing gear. In front of the kitchen entry way were two doors the one on the left led to the bathroom and the other to another bedroom.

"This can be your room if you'd like. It has a good view of the lake." I said leading the way into the bedroom. Though it was small, it had a queen sized bed with a light blue comforter that had dark blue borders.

"I'll be in the room by the kitchen. After we unpack I can take you on a tour of the lake if you'd like." I offered.

"Sure, sounds good."

Luckily it was late July, meaning the water would be a warmer. Granted we would both need a light jacket for the tour.

BPOV

I thought that the cottage was cute. I found it funny that this was the place we were staying. This was the same cottage that I had visited when I was a teenager. It was small and was only heated by a fireplace from what I remember. Which being summer wouldn't be needed accept maybe at night for a bit. I was hoping for warmer weather because I get cold very easily. I sat on the dark wooden bed looking out the window. Outside I saw my new 'Husband' putting up a hammock between two trees by the long wooden dock. I walked out the door on the far right of the room and on to the porch. I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett as his butt dragged the ground in the hammock.

"I think you need to tighten that up just a little." I said walking by the tree closest to his head.

Emmett rolled out of the hammock and landed on the ground by my feet. I chuckled as he stood and dusted himself off.

"I guess that's one way to get out of it." I said with a smirk. "So when are we going to go shopping for food? I need some other stuff as well."

"Uh we can go after the lake tour if you want." He said.

"Maybe I should've told you, I used to rent this place out with my family during the summer. So I know what the lake is like. I even know about the old sunken saw mill dock."

"Wow. That would've been nice to know." He explained. "Well at least you know the area. That's always good."

"Yeah, so are we going to Wal-mart or Miejers?" I couldn't careless which on but some people do.

"It really doesn't matter to me. How about whichever one is closer?" He suggested.

"Sure sounds good to me. Let me make a list of things we need."

I started looking through everything, toilet paper, napkins, food, drinks.

"Are you allergic to any kind of food, or not like any certain kinds of food?" I asked.

"I'm pretty much like everything, except meatloaf, I hate meatloaf."

"Okay, that won't be a problem because I don't like it either. I can make a chicken, cheese, hash brown casserole for tomorrow and maybe just a pizza for tonight." I said.

"I don't know what the first thing is but if sounds pretty good. Pizza tonight is fine by me too."

"What would you like for the rest of the week? I can make a lot of different breakfast foods so that won't be a problem. Do you know how to cook anything?"

"I can make Ramon, and grilled cheese. I can also boil water."

"Wow. Is that what you've lived on?"

"Well no I used to go to my parents' house on Sunday and my mom would cook us a big lunch, but after she died we stopped. I survive on pizza too. A phone is a handy thing for take out."

"Well some of us came from a small hole in the wall town and didn't get the luxury of take out. That and my dad couldn't cook to save his life. He couldn't even boil water. So when I moved in with him I was god sent. Although he didn't like the healthier things I made him eat."

"Well if you ever need help just ask. I can work a grill if that helps you."

"Actually that can be helpful. I always burn myself on those things."

He chuckled, probably imagining what my dad saw a couple times before I gave up on a grill completely.

The hospital back home was probably funded by my dad's insurance company by now.


End file.
